Life or Death
by Wingzforever
Summary: I'm Ashley, Ashley Parse, and I'm basically here to tell my story. This story isn't limited to me, no I have my two best friends-Cristen and Hillary- who escaped from Gent with me. Gent? Oh, it's just a living nightmare that made me what I am- an avian . There's these things called Charms that track me every second of every day. They're sent by the Boss. This is my story, my life.
1. The start of things

Hello,** this is Wingzforever here with my very first story! I hope you like it R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, if I did the last four books wouldn't have been so sappy!**

**-you can't sue**

**LIFE OR DEATH**

My name is Ashley and I am 13 years old. I am a hybrid experiment, one of hundreds, and I live in a place called Gent. I have been broken to survive and to fight. Nobody is as smart as me...,at least thats what they tell me. I have superhuman strength and smarts. My two favorite friends are Hillary and Christen. And here's the kicker, I have wings. 18ft wingspan,white with gold trim and light blue diamond shapes inside the trim. And this is my life story. Oh, and the fact I don't talk much and am very rebellious might be helpful.

**This is just the prologue. If you want more please review. Nice critique and compliments, even negative comments, are greatly appreciated.**

**thanks for reading, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. my standard of life

The world spun wildly around me as I tried to keep up my pace. This was a test. A horrible one where they test my stamina. I ran as fast, and as hard as I could. I couldn't keep this up much longer, but I hate the stingers. (They're like tazers but stronger and spit out needles.) Suddenly I tripped and fell hard. 'Well...' I thought , 'here come the stingers'. I cringed as the electrified needles sunk surprisingly I was hit with a paralyzer. Oh crap are they taking me to the initiation session? Nobody was allowed to tell what it was, and you were taken at a random time to go. Knowing The Boss it was assured to be disgusting and inhumane. Half an hour later I was in a white gown, on my way to whatever crap he had in store for me. I slammed my restraints on the table and it fliped over sideways. To my surprise the metal cuffs broke.

"Hasta la vista suckers!" I screamed as I busted the band on my head that kept me from using my mind control powers, witch have improved alot by the way. I took one of the stupid guards and levitated him temporarily, lets see how he likes being paralyzed. I threw him onto the expiriment tabel and reattached the restraints. I expertly attached the next scientist to the air vent in the ceiling.

"Idiots," I muttered. I could tell this would be good. I saw a door and a road led out. I kicked the metal barrier open. Then I flew over to where the path led. I crossed my arms and busted the door down to the building in front of me. Yep, this will definitely be good! Before me stood hundreds of Charms. (Quick explination, all the guards to Gent were men, supposedly enchanting, but I think they are all the same... BUTT UGLY! And they are genetically altered to have red eyes when angry and have super skills. Also all the prisoners/expiriments are girls. Im guessing that was the Boss' idea.) I levitated to the center of the ring where I understood that I was supposed to be tied. It was like a huge arena,but that would be for fighting soon, not the ceremony. I laughed as I managed to freeze all the Charms at once... which lasted less than half a second. So I thought I would give a speech.

"Ummm... I suck at speeches so here it goes, YOU'RE ALL BUTT UGLY AND SUCK MONKEY BUTT!" There, that should do. The charms whent tomato eyes and glared angrily at me waiting for me to come within reach. I mooned all of them, and floated towards the doors. I dropped all the way to the ground not making a sound. They were REALLY ticked off, so I did what I did best, KICKING CHARM BUTT. They surrounded me in a circle. I did a roundhouse kick and broke twenty of their jaws. While in the mean time I hypnotized a surrounding ring of them. Now they fight for me. It was so hard to hypnotize people, it takes alot of energy! I ducked out of the door and hit the clouds.

**thanks for reading! Please review! Send in OC's!**


	3. What happened to the powers?

I flew to get Hillary and Christin. I'm an idiot sometimes because I got caught. Because of my little show I was definitely in trouble. The Boss was there! CRAP!

"I missed you and Jake and Chris." he said.

"The idiots I stuck to the ceiling?"I asked.

His reply was all, 'Sure, and 'now you will go to the cerimony and I and a team of charms will acompany you and prepare you'.

"Crud nuggets," I muttered. I knew I only had enough energy to hypnotize the Boss, so I hoped I could take control quietly. Here goes nothing, literally, he reattached the band on my head! Ok, so now I'm just about useless. They wheeled me around and pushed me into the arena and I almost fainted. Then I screamed as loud as I could. They all laughed at my fright. The world went black, again.

When I finally woke up I was surprised to see Hillary and Christen.

"Experiment time?" I questioned.

"Yup" they gulped. They were tied up. They took me first. At least they were kind enough to sedate me. The world went black, how many times could this happen today? I woke up who knows how long later. Woah I didn't have my band on! I tried to throw a table across the room and... I couldn't! CRAP. What the flip is going on?!

**Cliffhanger! Why can't Ashley bust out? What happened to her powers? Can she escape The Boss? **

**Remember to send in OC's!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Escap-ae

My breaths came in quick shudders. I stared at my hands. They used to be super powerful, now, well now I have squat. I heard a door slam. The Boss. I heard his voice before I got a glance.

"How do you like that?" he teased. I lunged at him. He caught me in mid air and slung me back. No!

"What have you done to me? You flippin' crap eatin' idiot!" I snapped. A grim smile slid up his lip. My stomach knotted.

"We reversed your powers. Your brain is quite extrodinay. Your powers were posing a threat to our society. We wouldnt want that, now would we?" he explained.

"Yes! Thats exactly what I want!" I yelled.

He frowned.

"Your brain is NOT quiet AS extrodinary," I mocked. He slammed his hand on the eery white table in the middle of the room. I didn't flinch.

"You will learn to behave," he ordered.

"Alright lets start now!" I said cheerfully. Then I let out a long three minuet burp. He turned red. He unclipped the walkie-talkie from his belt. I chuckled. His eyes narrowed. I started to run in circles. He started screaming into the machine.

"I need all the Charms in room 72 right this very second!" he cried.

"I dont think he can here you," I added. The Boss growled a little.

"Whats happening? Is everyone ok?" a worried voice questioned.

"108 just belched for a whole entire minuet!" he shouted.

"Sir, dont you think that you might be over reacting?" the other asked with a bit of a giggle.

"What if she had extreme gaseous throat muscles? She could have killed someone!" the Boss cried like the poor man shouldve know.

"Im making tornados!" I yelled. The Boss's face was bright red.

"I are goodest at grammar!" I stumbled over and looked up at him.

"Ive never seen that vien buldge that bad before," I said as I poked it. He screamed bloody murder.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaeeeeee! Arrrrrrrrrr! Someone deal with this!" he yelled. I plugged my ears. He stomped out. I looked up. He left an intern scientist solo in the room. Sweet! Escap-ae!

I strolled over to him and said, "Hey bud come here" I clapped my hands right in front of his face.

"I got shoe good!" I screamed.

I let out my wings and got up in his face, then poked him in the forehead.

'See ya sucker!' I thought as I strolled out. Wow I was entertained! I busted my homies out and we hit da sky!

**review! OC's!**


	5. Eatin' Mc Donald's with me homies

**K-Christen**

**Hill-Hillary**

Hillary didn't have very strong wings yet because they were just grafted on, so we had to assist her. We need a cave, and food.

§§§§§§§§§§§

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I had just got back from a trip to Mickey D's with some money I stole from Gent and I swear World War lll was happening in our cave.

"Give me it!" both of them were trying to kill each other over a smashed up can of who knows what. They tried to answer my question by pointing and blaming and babbleing like 3 year-olds. Then they finally smelled the food behind me as I turned around starting to leave.

"WAIT!" they said at the same time

"Jinks, **(A/N: a game where if you you and another person say the same thing you are jinxed: meaning you cannot speak until someone says you're name)** ha now I shall eat your happy-meals." I laughed.

"MMMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMMMMM!" They grunted trying to make some sort of noise meaning no.

"Fine, K,Hill," I gave in and un-jinxed them.

"Shew," they sighed, "gimme gimme!"

We munched and wolfed our food down. Man it was good to eat something.

§§§§§§§§§§§

"We should go find somewhere else to stay. If we keep moving they wont find us." I advised. They looked at me confused.

"Has it ever occurred to you that they might want us back and come looking for us?" I sighed.

"Oh," they said. Sometimes I wonder if their brains were removed. I turned to walk out and froze.

"Chopper!" I screamed. We rushed back in the cave.

"They're coming from behind, maybe we can stay out of sight."

"Ummm, don't we have tracker chips?" K asked

"So you are good for something." I threw them out the cave opening and told them to follow me. We took off at 120 mph. I was heading for the only safe place I remembered from before I was taken to Gent, a trap door in the woods. We slowed to 40 when we got to the edge of the woods. When we landed we hid.

**ok! there's another chapper 4 ya! ;)**

**review & send in OC's!**


	6. History

Now to find the door in the overgrowth. I found the door and we ducked in. We got to a space of tunnels.

"This was how my parents hid me from Gent before the war. Yes there was a war. The Gent people were looking for escaped expiriments. I guess they decided one to many escaped and they went and found them. I was the child of two escapees they hid me here and went to fight off the endless Charms so they could protect me. But their efforts failed. Eventually they tired out from fighting, but they knew I was safe untill I came out. I heard them scream a blood curdling cry. I had to know if they were ok. I was only four at the time. I came out just in time to see a Charm morph into some freaky thing resembling a lion. I watched in terror as it killed my parents. I watched as several held down my parents, another one slowly crushed their heads. I was stupid and screamed 'mommy,daddy! NO!' They didnt see me untill I was running for my life away from the consealed trap door. They caught me and figured out I was their kid and debated killing me the same way. I was terrified but they thought death would be a mercy and they took me to the Boss. They thought I could be the most successful and powerfull experiment yet. So yeah, thats my life story in short terms. Just thought I should explain." They gawked at me as I dragged them to a familiar light.

"Pick up your feet!" I screeched at them they responded immediately. 'Goodness,' I thought as I walked through the door.

He was still here! He had survived!

"Jake!" I called. He spun around.

"Your alive!" I screamed

"Ash?" he asked in disbelief.

"I thought they killed you like mom and dad!" he said

"I escaped with them. Now prep them we need to get our trackers out!" I hurried.

**Send in OC's! And plz don't send in anything like Fang-my least favorite character. OC's OC's OC's OC's!& review! And PM! And dance in your pajamas!**


	7. A Bit of Charming Poetry and a Van

"Jake is basically my brother not by blood, but we grew up together. My parents rescued him during our escape from Gent. It happened during the war, not after. I was four and when the charms came looking for me they hid me there but one time they surprise attacked us and found my parents. I saw the Charms kill my parents right in front of my eyes, I almost screamed but I ran instead. I ran as fast and far as I could, but they found me, and I ended up in Gent," I explained.

When we got to his house, which was pretty awesome, he tried to show me a backflip.

He said "Watch this awesomeness!" and he ran up the wall and fell on his butt. We all laughed at him. Suddenly a car door slamed. And a charm kicked down the door.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"Roses are red, vilolets are blue," he said as he pulled out a gun, "I have a gun, **NOW GET IN THE VAN!**" he snareled in reply.

Christen started mocking him in a high pitched voice. Big mistake. He shot her in the leg. She screamed and fell over. We all rushed to help her up. Jake stood there like an idiot and _fainted_ as the charms eyes turned dark red. He had us surrounded and they bounded us one by one and took us out to the van. Once they had all of us in we took of

I recalled Jake saying that his house was '_out of range_'.

"Out of Gents range my butt!" I growled.

No response.

I guess he is still out?

**Ok, please review! Please! Send in OC's!**


	8. The Wrong Choice

A couple of hours later Jake started to come to.

"Jake I'm scared for you they strictly have only female experiments Idon't know why they would take you," I whispered as I started to wiggle out of the ropes I was tied up in. If I could just reach down to my boot and get my pocket knife.

I reached down and felt it cold on my finger tips. It danced around between my fingers. I reached down as far as my bonds would let me. I finally got it! I pulled up and cut my ropes,then K's, Hill's,and Jake's.

"What now!?"they squeaked. We were all rushing with adrenaline, you know that feeling in your gut when something could or has gone terribly wrong?

"Knife, ceiling, out!" I barked orders. The idiots put in sound proof glass so they wouldn't hear us whine.

"But were going really fast and were surrounded," Jake said stupidly.

"Do you remember anything? We have wings!" I pointed out. He looked embarrassed. I cut a huge hole in the roof of the van, and we climbed out. So we were on the top of the roof and we piared up partners and flew on turbo mode. We flew in the other direction from the enemy. Some of the vans following us turned in persuit so quickly they flipped. The other half followed us. We flew, dodging bullets. We led them into trees, so cars were crashing and exploding everywhere, it looked like a war just happened! Now only 5 cars were still left chasing. We must have been taken a long way cause I saw a canyon. We quickly dive-bombed into it. We flew along chasing a river, when I stopped suddenly. Jake screamed at the suddenness of it.

"Baby," I murmured. I had seen a cave!

§§§§§

Later that night in the cave we bound Cristen's leg. And everyone fell asleep one by one, except me. I was so worried, everyone had their trackers out but me, thats the reason we kept being found! And we didn't have pain killers left. What to do, what to do? I decided to go and take a night fly. Should I lead the Charms away? Cut the tracker out myself? This thing was putting them in danger. Oh... I dont know anymore! I had to get this thing out one way or another. I wanted some music so I went to Walmart. When I got there I started looking for an iPod. I turned a corner and saw a knife selection. I picked out a dagger. Man what all does this store have? I went to go get an ipod and I found a touch screen one and stuffed it into my bag. I went to find the door and... Crap!

"Guess who?" the solo Charm gave a creepy grin.

"Yay!" I squealed as I took him into a big hug.

"Wuh?"he sounded confuddled.

"Get off me!" He yelled as I slipped out my dagger. I stabbed him in the back of the neck. He dropped dead.

"I am freaking tired of you things!" My voice boomed as hundreds more Charms busted through the roof. What?! This can't be happening I can't take all of them on alone.

I fought a bloody battle until the manager of the store came back.

"Run!" I screamed. He went wide eyed and ran. I started to get tired so I took the fight airborne. Then they fired a net at me and I hit the ground hard and the world went black.

I woke up…I guess a couple hours later, in a cage.

_No_! I thought as the past few hours of my life came rushing back.

"Well, well, well, who came running back?" The Boss laughed.

I didnt say a word.

"Now, down to buisness. Where are your little friends? Hmmm."

I still refused to talk.

"We will get you to talk one way or another. However, we may have to use harsh measures. That all depends on your cooperation."

**REVIEW! Still need OC's! Pwetty pwease, wif digital cherries on top? :) **

**also, send in story ideas, like things you'd like to happen next. **

**Critique is cool, as long as its constructive**


End file.
